Beyond the Party: A Gatsby Love Story
by melody5671234
Summary: On the night of the war finally being over, Gatsby is on a ship partying his night away with his comrade Nick. Never did he expect to save the girl he had his eyes on the whole night. Years later they reunite, and she is in his debt. Only Gatsby has promised not to let his heart take control, but a man can only hold back so much.
1. Chapter 1

Faith leaned on the railing of the ship as she watched the city lights light up the night. The war was over, finally over at last. Music roared as every danced with drinks in hand.

" Isn't it amazing?" Daisy asked her with a smile." It's finally over! All over!"

She laughed, her cheeks tinted pink. Everyone cheered at her words. She raised her glass to them, stumbling backwards.

" Careful Daisy." Faith rushed as she caught her. Daisy just smiled up at her. Even when she was drunk she was still beautiful.  
" Come on Faith, A little party never killed nobody."  
" This is true, but I can't let you party too hard and fall off the ship."  
Daisy waved her hand towards her carelessly, brushing her worries off.

" Oh! Looks like you have an admirer!"  
Faith when to turn to look but Daisy quickly grabbed her arms and kept her square.

" You can not just turn around!"  
" Why not?"  
" Because that's too obvious! He's talking to Nick, lets go. Follow my lead."  
Faith was tugged across the ship's dance floor by her hand. How Daisy felt like this wasn't obvious, she didn't know. But she wasn't going to question it.

" Well look who it is, we were just talking about you two." Nick smiled." Faith, this is Jay Gatsby."  
" Pleased to meet you." Faith smiled with a small curtsy.

" As am I." He returned with a bow. His body was tall and lean, his golden hair slicked back and his jaw defined. Faith couldn't help but notice his fingers tapping against the slacks of his military uniform as he smiled towards her. Suddenly she felt like she was the only person in the world. His lips curled in such a way that there was a feeling of compassion and warmth.

" Please do excuse me, I think i'll powder my nose." Faith watched her eyes glitter in interest as she spotted Tom across the ship. Nick and Faith watched her stumble down to the restroom.

" I'll keep an eye on her."  
"Please do." Faith sighed, relaxed that he was wiling to take her off her hands for a while. Gatsby stood there silently, as if he was deciding what to say.

" So you know Nick?" He asked.

" Yes, we met through school. I assume you know him from the war?"  
" Yes. Not very well but we could be considered aquantances."

Faith went to respond when someone shoved against her. Loosing her balance, she began to fall. A strong arm wrapped around her delicate waist and held her in the air. Faith's eyes opened and found Gatsby's. Her hand clung to his suit as he held her. Suddenly her face flushed red.  
"I apologize." She whispered. Gatsby brought her to her feet and scratched the back of his head nervously. A look of embarrassment swept across his face.  
"N-no need to apologize. Please excuse me, I'll rejoin with you later."  
Faith turned and watched him disappear into the crowd. The crowd blurred and the music muted in her mind with him being the only thing in focus and in her sight.

* * *

" She is going to be so sick tomorrow." Faith spoke as she and Nick helped Daisy walk across the plank to shore. Daisy had been so stressed during the war that it was as if she were in heaven when she heard the word it was done. Through out the night she continued to drink and drink and drink to the point where drinking had done no impacts.

" No I'm not." She whined," I'll be fine."

" Daisy don't lean on me so much, You'll make me fall."

Daisy ignored her warning as she stumbled in her direction. Faith stepped back in hope to get a good stance to hold her up, but she stepped too far. Nick reached for her, pulling Daisy back at the same time, but Faith's gloved fingers slipped right through them. People screamed at the sound of her splashing into the water. It was such a long fall and no one was sober enough to save. Nick went to jump but Daisy latched onto his ankle.  
" Niiiiick." She cried.  
" Daisy let go!" He demanded. The crowd gasped and went silent. He turned and saw Gatsby jump from the ship and down into the water without a second guess. Nick, as well as the rest of the crowd, sat there in pure suspense as neither one of them were found above water.

Faith struggled as her dress got caught on a rock. She fought and fought, desperate to get air. Her strength quickly dissipated with each second that passed. Hearing a splash she snapped her head up, seeing a figure dive towards her. She felt a sense of hope flood through her as she blackened out. Her struggling ceased and her body limp as Gatsby pulled her close. He grasped at her dress and yanked as hard as he could but it didn't budge. Planting his foot on the rock, he pushed off towards the surface. Through the water the sound of the fabric tearing screeched in in his ears. That didn't matter, that could be dealt with later. With a gasp he surfaced, hearing people cheer. Nick pushed through the crowd with Daisy on his back. He watched Gatsby swim his way towards the bank and drag Faith up and out of the water.

He placed his ear against her chest and heard the steady beat of her heart. Tilting her head back, he brought his lips to her's and breathed until she turned onto her side coughing. Her eyes opened for a quick moment and her chest heaved, desperate for air. Her hand grazed against his and held it tightly. She gave him a soft smile before fluttering her eyes shut again.

" Gatsby! Gatsby is she ok!" Nick called.

" She's fine!" He hollered back. Even from where he was at he could see the sudden relief in his eyes. Gatsby picked Faith up into his arms and began to carry her back up the bank as Nick raced to meet them.  
" My god, I owe you Gatsby." He sighed. Gatsby shook his head. " Nonsense old sport. Don't worry about it. You go ahead and take Daisy to your room and let her rest. I'll keep her at my estate for the night."  
" Thank you again Gatsby." Nick spoke with a voice of gratitude and trust."Please do take care of her." He turned and waved his hand to catch a taxi. Laying Daisy down on the back seat, Nick made his way into the passenger seat. With one last wave of thanks he disappeared into the busy streets.

Gatsby waved down a taxi himself and climbed into the back seat. Telling the driver his address, he situated Faith in his lap and held her close to the warmth of his beating heart which continued to skip a beat. In his arms rested the woman who had willed him to mend his broken heart from his "summer fling" with Daisy. When he returned from over seas she had been engaged. He never thought he would be the same until he met her.

He remembered the day when he spotted her through the crowd as she welcomed Nick back home. She was so happy to see him that tears slipped from her eyes left and right. It seemed like no matter how many times she wiped them away she wasn't fast enough. The pain in his heart that Gatsby felt right at that moment in time almost brought him to his knees.

Faith continued to wipe her cheeks with a light laugh. Their eyes met for a moment and she smiled at him until she saw the hidden pain in his eyes. She turned and spoke to Nick, excusing herself, then began to walk over to him.

" Welcome back home." She smiled.  
" Thank you old sport."

" Do you not have anyone to greet you?" She continued as she sat next to him. Gatsby stayed silent, worried that he would shatter if her were to say anything.

" If it's about a girl, then may I say something?" She asked, continuing when he didn't respond. " I don't know what happened but don't let her get you down. You're alive and this entire country loves you. Just because she doesn't love you doesn't mean there isn't a girl out there who won't. Keep your head up high my soldier."

Those words stuck with him over the years. They were once again deported for one last time not too long after, only to return with victory. As Gatsby looked down at her and wandered if she remembered him, the taxi pulled up into his driveway.

The door of his house closed softly and he quickly made his way to his chambers. Gatsby laid her body down as gently as he could onto his bed and pulled the covers over her. He began to turn to leave, but it was as if Faith could sense it.  
" Gatsby?"

He turned around and looked down at her.

" Where am I?"

Gatsby gave her that wonderful smile of his.

" You're at my estate. Nick will come by tomorrow and get you tomorrow. So get some rest old sport."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. By the way her movements were slow he knew she couldn't think straight. He went to leave but she stopped him once more.

" Wait – Gatsby?"  
" Yes?"

" Your clothes . . . they're soaked."  
He looked down at his suit that stuck to his skin.

" I'll be alright old sport. But I suppose I should find something for you."  
Gatsby looked through his wardrobe nervously. What should he give her? What would fit her was more like the question.

" Mr. Gatsby, any old shirt will do." She moaned as she watched him scramble through her blurred vision.

" Yes! A shirt – and old shirt- of course. How silly of me." He spoke with a light laugh as he handed it to her. Without saying another word he turned on his heels and walked into the restroom. It was only when he was alone did his racing moment relax. He took a moment to collect himself as he dressed into dry clothes. He didn't want to admit it, he was scarred to. But when he stepped back into his room and spotted Faith changed and fast asleep in his bed he knew. If he wasn't careful she'd steal his young heart just like Daisy had done.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun peeked its way through the curtains with the light laying down on the small body that slept peacefully. The bed was soft and seemed to drown her in an endless sea of sheets. Faith's eyes fluttered opened softly and found herself looking at a chair in the corner. On top of it laid a blanket, messy and rustled as if someone had slept there the entire night. That's right . . . Gatsby. Faith pried the sheets away and her delicate shivered at the touch of the wooden floors. Using the beam of the bed to balance herself, she stood holding her head due to the slight throbbing. Slowly she began to step out of the room and stood in the hallway with the shirt brushing against the middle of her thigh.  
" Gatsby?" She moaned, her voice raspy and soft. Gatsby turned nervously at the mentioning of his name. He spotted her facing him, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. His heart suddenly raced at the image of her and he quickly looked away.

" You're awake." He smiled. " How are you feeling?"  
" My head kinda hurts." She explained as she dragged herself down the hall. Quickly, he got up to help her to the kitchen seat.

" I'll get you some medicine." he spoke as he rushed the the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of pills. What in the world was wrong with him! Never before was he so nervous over a girl, not even Daisy. He paused at the thought of her . . . he shook his head in despite and returned to the kitchen, getting Faith a glass of water as well.

" Nick should be here soon." He added as he sat across from her. She nodded and looked around.

" You're house if very welcoming." She spoke in aw.  
" I plan to succeed in something much bigger, more beautiful."  
" It seems you plan for a bright future for yourself. That takes a special person."  
He couldn't help but smile. " What about you old sport? What do you plan to do?"

" I'm leaving tonight, planning on going back home for school."

Gatsby was suddenly over bound by sadness of her departure but he refused to let her see that.  
" Not coming back out East?" He teased.

" Well I know Nick plans on moving out here soon, I'll most likely join him until I'm on my feet." She continued as she met his eyes and smiled at him. There was a moment of silence that passed between the two before Gatsby spoke up.  
" I suppose you want to clean up before Nick gets here." He continued as he showed her down the hall. Without saying a word he reached into the shower and turned the water on for her so it would be warm by the time she got ready to go inside. He withdrew and began to turn around but he froze in his tracks.

Her lips were soft and sweet with an addictive taste. All his nervousness was swept away at the security of her arms around his neck and the curves of her waist under his fingertips. When she pulled away he found himself wanting to lean in for more, but his sense of control tied him back. Gatsby's body began to heat up both from the steam from the shower that began to collect and Faith. It was as if he were disappearing into a world unknown.  
" Thank you my soldier." She smiled to him. Her words were so soft he could barely hear them but he had a feeling she did that intentionally. In a wonderful daze he turned and closed the door before leaning back against it. He smirked to himself. So she remembered after all . . .

* * *

Gatsby stood there and watched Daisy and Faith talk at the airport as she continuously apologized over the night before.

" You didn't have to come Gatsby." Nick whispered to him as they watched the girls talk.

" I wanted to, old sport."  
Nick paused and licked his lips before proceeding.

" Are you going to be alright?"  
Gatsby looked over at Faith, her hair free and loose due to the lack of time to get ready, her coat hugging her body and brief case next to her feet. Daisy collapsed into a hug and Faith looking at them with a weary smile.

" Yes, I'll be alright." he spoke as he stuck his hands into his pockets. He wasn't sure on how long it would be until he would next see her or perhaps ever see her again, but knowing she remembered, that was what put his heart at ease.

* * *

So Faith returned back home with one last wave and Gatsby patiently waited for her return, filling his nights of the years with endless parties and daydreams. For the longest time he would sit and look at the stars, knowing that she would be looking at the same ones regardless of their distance. Although he cursed at himself for falling in love with her. But the simplicity of her heart and the true kindness in her smile was different from the niceness he had placed Daisy with. Perhaps it would be best to just forget about her. For years he would lay on his bed, go throughout his day pushing her to the back of his mind. But his mind and soul was filled with such undoubtful hope that she ended up being a floating memory that would soon be washed away . . . or at least he hoped she would.

Gatsby worked and worked and worked until he got the house he wanted. The vastness never truly got to him. His mind was always busy and parties always flooded his home. Nick had moved in next door, just as he had planned for a little while, although it had taken years for him to do so. But never once did a question about Faith crossed his lips. He finally settled down and lied to his heart. He could finally move on.  
" Oh Gatsby! Today is a good day." Nick smiled as he walked through Gatsby's door.  
" Why is this old sport?"  
" Faith is coming to the East Coast! After all these years I get to see her again!"

Gatsby plastered a fake smile on his lips. Nick assumed he had not remembered her but oh how he was wrong.

" I'm happy for you. Perhaps we could invite her to a party one time." He spoke. Nick continued on in his haze of happiness talking about old times they had shared. Gatsby politely nodded meanwhile he was building a wall brick by brick. He had grown more composed, more strong over the years. He wasn't the young boy he use to be. He could only pray it was enough to keep his heart from falling in love again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gatsby stumbled through the streets of town, returning from a business lunch. People pushed against him but his broad frame stood strong.

" Oh!"

A high voice cried out through the crowd. Gatsby turned and spotted a young woman in the crowd who tumbled onto the ground, her things spilt everywhere. She quickly ushered to grab her items and throw them back into her bag before everyone stepped on them. Gatsby knelt in front of her and calmly picked up what looked like sheet music before handing them back to her. She paused for a moment as if she were in a trance, but quickly took them and threw them into her bag as she stood up.  
" Thank you, I'm new to town so I'm not use to this type of stuff." She explained shyly, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.  
" Ah yes, people do seem to get crazy out here." he started, " May I carry your bags?"  
" Oh no, no it's alright. I live just around the corner."

" Then it won't take long then now will it?" He smiled as he took her bag. She looked at him, her eyes dancing. The woman turned and led him down the streets. Gatsby followed close behind and entered an apartment building, the crowd noise silencing once the closed the door. They walked up two sets of stairs and the jingle of her keys ringed in Gatsby's ears.  
" It's not much, but it's all a single girl can afford at the moment. Can I offer you some water? Tea?"  
" No, I'm quite alright old sport." He said as he placed her back on the back of a chair.  
" Are you sure? It's the least I could do. If you're hungry I can cook you something." She insisted. Gatsby didn't have a chance to decline before she laid a pot on the stove and began to heat it. While she cooked he sat down at the table. Her apartment was small, one bedroom, one bath and a kitchen combined with the main room. Some personal items had been hung up around the walls to make it more at home but boxes still sat untouched.

" I just moved here a few days ago. It sure is a hassle to get adjusted." She teased.  
" The East coast itself is a hassle."  
The woman gave a light laugh before placing a plate down in front of him.

" Where did you come from old sport?"  
" I just graduated from school for the arts. I plan on traveling the world someday playing violin." She smiled up at him. Her dark hair was down to her shoulders in light curls, her eyes happy and her lips a soft, entrancing pink. She was rather attractive, beautiful even in Gatsby's eyes.

" That's what those papers were for. Their my new song." She spoke enthusiastically as she pulled them out of her bag and laid the papers out in between them. Gatsby looked down at the paper, complex notes all over the page in neat lines. It was all an entire different language to him and that's what made it so interesting.

" Play for me will you old spot?" He requested. The woman blushed and quickly shook her head.

" I haven't practiced. It wouldn't sound right."  
" Well how about you play for my party this weekend? Surely you've heard of them."  
" I hadn't even been in the east for a day and I already heard whispers about them."  
Gatsby smiled. "Then it's settled. I'll see you this friday night."

* * *

" Oh Daisy I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with letting you do this." Faith spoke out of the dressing room over. The moment Daisy found out that Faith was back home and going to party this weekend she immediately went out to buy her a new dress.  
" You should be! This is my welcome home gift. Now come out, come out. Lets see you."  
Faith shyly stepped out of the dressing room and showed herself. Nick, who was sitting near by, found himself taken back. He had always seen his childhood friend as cute, but suddenly he found his heart skip a beat.

" You look gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!" Daisy smiled, her beautiful voice making Faith shy away. " We'll take it!"

Faith looked over at Nick and gave a small smile. Nick returned it back with his mind still half whisked away from the view. After purchasing the dress, Daisy's got them to their feet and out to the car where they ushered back to Nick's house. Next door the house began to bustle already despite the sun still setting.  
" Daisy will you be going?" Faith asked as Daisy applied her lipstick for her. Faith gently puckered her lips and tried to resist laughing from the brush tickling her as Daisy put it on.

" No," She said as she scrunched her face,

" I don't really like his parties. Too 'new money' for me."

" Who's parties?" Faith asked as they finished. Daisy turned and looked at her in shock.  
" You don't know? Why its -"  
" Faith! Are you ready to go?" Nick called from down the hallway. Faith's pervious question was swept from Daisy's mind as she ushered Faith to the door. Giving the last touch-ups, she grabbed her hat and began to walk out the door with Tom behind her.  
" Have fun! Enjoy yourself Faith, hopefully memories will come back."

Faith parted her lips to ask what she meant but the car door already slammed shut. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. The woman in front of her was entirely different. She seemed almost like an angel. Daisy had done her makeup so amazingly that she could hardly even recognize herself. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her violin and stepped out the door.

Nick led her through the crowds as she clung desperately to him. The closer she was the safer she felt. All this body heat and chatter was not something she was use to.

" I finally found you." Nick sighed. Faith stood next to him, her arms linked with his as she met the man she had promised to play for.  
" Ah Nick, old sport, I'm glad to see you." The man smiled. " As I am glad to see you again."

" The pleasure is mine." Faith smiled with a small curtsy. For a moment she paused. This felt too familiar.

" I do hope you would remember each other. " Nick spoke with a light laugh. The two looked at him in confusion. Then it clicked in Gatbsy's head. Of course! How could he not have noticed her before!  
" Don't tell me you don't remember!" He gasped. " Faith this is Jay Gatsby, Jay Gatsby this is Faith-"  
" The woman I saved from drowning years ago." He mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith stood nervously in the library as she tuned her violin one last time. How could she not have noticed it before? The hair, those beautiful eyes and smile, they had been stuck in her head all these years and yet the day she sees them she turns into a dumb man. He had grown since the last she had seen him. He was more mature, structured, in control. Perhaps maybe that was why she didn't recognize him.

The memories flooded back to what had happened years ago. How he had saved her and taken her in for the night. As she walked out and onto the stage she thought about how she was in his debt. What in the world would she do to make it up to him?

The crowd grew silent and Gatsby turned around in interest. It was as if the world had no voices, no words to say. There she stood, looking as beautiful as ever. She raised her bow and propped her violin where it needed to be. All eyes were on her. She took a deep breath and began to play, her beat building up. A smile propped onto her face as she swayed her hips. Her fingers danced around the neck of the violin, as she herself danced. The crowd roared and danced along with her in happiness. The party was clearly taken to the next level due to her skills. She demanded attention and that's what she got.

For a moment their eyes locked. Gatsby had always been told that his smile was irresistible and warm but the smile that Faith had, surely, laid his to rest. After all these years of building this brick wall he suddenly felt like a sledge hammer was taken to it. It hit it hard and fast, creating a crack. As he watched her with pride and wonder he began to worry about how easy it would be for this wall to fall.

* * *

Faith was continuously requested to play for the rest of the night. Indents from the strings rested on her fingertips from playing so much but she didn't mind. Playing was something she would never grow tired of doing and something Gatsby never grew tired of listening to. Faith almost had this glow around her in his eyes. Raw passion burned in her eyes while she played. Her movements were not from choreography but from her pure happiness and joy.

Whispers bounced around of who this mysterious new woman was. It was as if she just appeared out of nowhere. Everyone asked around to see who knew her but it was quickly decided she was the new star of the night.

Gatsby walked the last guest out the door before closing it softly.

" We are going to head home. Will you be ok Faith?" Nick asked as he stood with his arms linked with Jordan's, She gave a slight nod.

" I'll take a taxi, but I'll probably end up walking home."

Nick frowned.

" I'll give her a ride. You go on home old sport." Gatsby cut in. " If that's alright with her, of course."  
Faith gave him a light smile. " That would be wonderful."

" You two be safe then. Call me tomorrow morning." Nick waved as he escorted Jordan out the door, leaving the two there by themselves. They stood in the silence for a moment starring at the door as if it were going to lead to another world. Faith shook her head and grabbed her violin case before walking up to Gatsby's side.

" Shall we go then?"

* * *

The two sat in the dark silence as Gatsby continued to drive. His fingers tapped against the steering wheel in search for something to say.

" Your hair." he started abruptly, " you cut your hair."

" Ah yes I forgot that it use to be long the last time I saw you." Faith answered as she gently touched her hair.

" Why did you cut it?"  
" I just wanted to try something new. I didn't have the guts to go as short as Daisy did though."

More silence. Neither one of them knew what to say and if they did, they wouldn't know how to say it. She had changed so much. So much more mature, so much more beautiful. When Gatsby glanced over at her looking out the window he felt his heart throb at the lights bouncing off her eyes. Those beautiful . . . gorgeous eyes.

He shook his head.

If he started thinking like that again then he would fall for her like he had done years ago. He expected the day she came back would be hard on him but it was so much more difficult. He had to hold himself back, had to chain himself away from her. Shackles were wrapped around his wrists and bolted to a wall. He knew that this wall he had put up would only be shattered with in a matter of time. If he didn't do this to himself then the chance of his heart getting broken would be out in the open.

But as he walked her up Gatsby's undying hope bursted through. He was the ultimate quester but he had never truly found anything worthy to quest. But as Faith wished him a good night and quietly shut the door he knew that his quest, the one that was finally worthy of his questing, was just beyond the wall he stood in front of.


	5. Chapter 5

" Well of course, I certainly see it too." Daisy stated as if it were a matter-of-fact. A tea cup sat delicately between her finger as she raised it to her rose colored lips.

" What are we going to do? They both have done so much for us." Nick followed as he furrowed his brows in concentration. Jordan finished sipping before placing her cup on the saucer.  
" It obvious he is holding himself back. I saw it just from looking in Gatsby's eyes." She sighed. " Poor fool."  
" How do we stop from holding himself back?" Nick questioned as he glanced at her. He never really had the problem of holding back, nor did he ever truly find Gatsby to have that problem. He was good-looking, rich, had incredible manners, he could get any girl he wanted. Faith was that girl from a small town that everyone supported and loved. Whether you wanted to she could take a man's heart hostage with no true intent of doing so. How he managed to do stay away from that he wasn't sure.

Daisy sat back, pulling a rose from the vase that sat on the table. It's color matched her lips, its petals soft and gentle.  
" Something tells me," She started as she twirled it in the light," That things are going to fall into place way too easily on their own."

* * *

Faith sat calmly on the park bench, writing her new song. She sat with her legs crossed and pencil brushing her lips. She racked her mind for a series of notes that would make her beautiful melody.

The geese quacked and waddled their away to the shore from a sudden disturbance. Glancing up, she spotted Nick walking up to her. He gave her that loving smile she had grown with and sat next to her.

" What are you doing out here all alone?" He started as he rested his arm on the bench behind her.  
" I'm trying to think of something for my song. But I don't know what to write."

" What's it for?" He asked as he looked down at the foreign notes on her paper. She had tried teaching him when they were younger, but he never truly caught on.

" That's the thing, I don't know." She sighed as he took it. There were no words, only a scribble of a couple of notes. " I don't know what to do for Gatsby. I'm in so much of his debt."

Nick looked at her out of the corner of his eye," Gatsby is a man led by his heart, I think staying by his side would make him the happiest man in the world."

She shook her head," I feel like I'm not that type of person he would want by his side."

Nick stiffened. If only she knew.

" Say it's your birthday this Saturday isn't it?" He smiled at her.  
" You still remember." She teased as she ruffled his hair. He swatted her hand away playfully before fixing it again.

" What do you want to do?"

She looked out at the lake as she swung her legs. " I really want to go ice skating."

" It's the middle of summer." Nick frowned.

" I know." Faith sighed with disappointment," What about the fair? Don't they have one going on right now?"

" They should."

" Then that's what I want to do." She smiled. Nick nodded and began to plan everything in his mind. He would have to go home and call Daisy and Gatsby to let them know.

" I'll go home and tell everyone," He started as he stood up," Oh and don't worry about Gatsby, you'll think of something."

* * *

" I just don't know what to get her old sport." Gatsby sighed as he paced back and forth in the jewelry store.

" She will love anything you give her." Nick spoke as he glanced down in the glass cases. Everything was beautiful but none of it screamed out to him as something Faith would wear.

" I don't know what she likes. Maybe a ring? A diamond necklace?" Gatsby suggested. Nick shook his head.  
" Faith doesn't like something like that. She'll feel uncomfortable wearing it."  
Gatsby frowned and looked around. He need to just not think so hard over it. He had to keep his calm and collected mind.

Then he saw it.  
" Nick what do you think of this?" He asked as he called him over. When Nick peered down at it he knew that it was the one.  
" That's perfect Gatsby."

* * *

Faith gave herself one last look in the mirror and fixed her hair before stepping out of the cab. She smiled a happy goodbye and turned around. Nick stopped mid-sentence with Daisy and caught her out of the corner of his eye. If he could make his heart flutter then he could only imagine what heart attack Gatsby would suffer.

Gatsby felt a light nudge on his arm. Nick cocked his head the direction Faith was coming from. He looked up and felt his heart stop. The chains on him tightened as he fought against them. He could feel the metal rub him raw as he twisted and turned. How much longer could he endure this? How could any man endure this!

" Faith you look . . ." Nick paused as he looked at her.

" Amazing is the word you're looking for." Daisy filled in as she stepped forward. "Happy birthday darling."  
" Thank you Daisy." Faith smiled. " And thank you all for coming. I wasn't going to really do anything and-"  
She froze at the sight of Gatsby. No one had told her he had been coming. He stepped forward, one hand in his pocket. The closer he got the more it seemed he could see right through her.  
" Well," He started as he took her hand,"We couldn't let such a beautiful thing like you spend your special night alone."

Daisy and Jordan winked at each other as he planted a kiss on her hand. It was a daring move that clearly sent everyone in shock. His lips burnt her skin, branding his kiss against the air as it cooled.

Jordan spotted Faith's struggle to speak as Gatsby's locked onto her eyes. She had never seen someone so much in love.

" So where shall we go first?" She asked, coming to Faith's rescue.  
" The swing," Faith stuttered as she pulled back her hand," Lets go on the swing."

* * *

Faith stepped off the hundredth ride they had ridden for the night. She looked around for everyone and ruffled her brows when no one was in her sight. She walked forward into street and felt a drop of water on her forehead. She glanced up and saw the clouds roll in as the rain began to fall. Couples began to run as they laughed happily, children stomping in the puddles as their parents rushed them to stay dry. The sight made her happy.

She slowly made her way under an awning but didn't rush. Faith leaned against the store's window and stood with a smile on her face. It was so relaxing.  
" Where is he!" Daisy growled in a whisper. Nick peered around the corner of the building they all hid behind, just above Daisy.  
" He can't possibly just leave her out there."

" Wait! There he is." Jordan smiled as she pointed towards to Gatsby.

He finally spotted Faith and walked up to her, an umbrella above him.  
" It seems I was too late." He frowned. " You're already wet."

" That was very sweet of you." She reassured. " It looks like the others have left us."  
Gatsby turned and spotted a bit of blonde hair snap around a corner. They planned this.  
" It seems they have." He spoke as he watched the end of the building.  
" My house isn't too far from here. Shall we go?"  
" You lead, my lady."  
Faith smiled and turned with a click of her heel and began to walk.


	6. Chapter 6

* I'm so so sooooo sorry for not updating this story! I unfortunately got writers block for a while when it came to Gatsby but it seems I'm back in the game! Please leave a review of what you think! :D *

Gatsby followed in behind her, smoothing his hair as he went. There was a soft click as she turned the lights on before going to remove her coat. She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him to wander around. Compared to last time nearly everything was out of their boxes and on shelves. Pictures of her and Daisy in their youth were scattered among the walls in delicate frames. Gatsby couldn't help himself as let his fingertips graze the glass on one in particular. Daisy's hair was long and in it's rich curls, a vibrant dress on her shoulders and a diamond necklace around her neck. Then Faith stood next to her with her long dark locks fashioned in an up do, wearing simple yet elegant white dress and matching coat to keep her warm from the summer night's breeze. A head piece rested on her head with a few pearls dangling graciously. Yes he remembered that night all too well.

" That was so long ago."

He turned and spotted her standing behind him with a light smile on her lips.

" That was the second time I had met you. You saved my life." She continued as she stepped forward and handed him a warm cup of tea. He took it and then looked back at the painting. Compared to her now her hair was cut much shorter and was in a beautiful mess as well from the rain, her skin was pale with her nose with a red tent from being so cold, yet she was still just as beautiful.

" You had saved mine as well." He admitted as he looked down at her with that charming smile of his. She felt her heart stop under his gaze. Her eyes avoided him as she stood, unsure of what to do.

" I've written a song for your parties." She blurted out as she quickly rushed away from him. He turned and watched her sort through pile of papers on a small piano in the middle of the room. He calmly walked up to her, feeling more confident than he had felt in years.

" Please do play it old sport." He spoke softly. Faith nodded and took her spot on the stool. He watched her take a deep breath, focusing on the papers and the papers only.

Her fingers danced up and down as quick as they could. The speed and accuracy she had was beyond compare. He knew that she could play violin, but he had never expected her to be able to play piano as well.

Her voice suited her well, very bright and playful.

" Islands, diamonds, trips around the world, don't mean a thing if I aint your girl.

A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop.

A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got.

Ski bah da bop."

She finished with her last chord and looked up at him. Her face was beaming at her lack of errors and level of complication. Meanwhile Gatsby stood awe struck.

" You really wrote that for my parties?" He gasped.  
" Well, that's if you want me to perform again." She laughed nervously.  
" Of course I do old sport." He spoke as he sat down next to her, setting his tea down. " I love to listen to you."  
Faith felt her cheeks heat up as she leaned back slightly. He was dangerously close to her, too dangerously close.  
" It's not anything special." She mumbled as her voice hitched in her throat as his breath grazed her neck.

" You're wrong, you're talent is far beyond amazing. In fact, I'd love for you to come play for me personally."  
" Right now?"  
Gatsby knew he was being stupid for inviting her over. He wall was shattering brick by brick. He was being too brave for his own good. God knew how much longer he would be able to hold back.

" Yes, right now." He whispered. Faith felt a shiver slither down her back.

" How will we get there?" She asked.  
" A cab." He answered as he stood up and reached for the phone. " I'll call for one right now."

* * *

Faith gasped as she stepped through the doorway. It was beautiful when it was filled with people but somehow now she could see the rest of its beauty. Every step echoed and when the door shut the noise bounced off the walls.  
" I forget how breath taking it can be myself." Gatsby spoke as he walked up next to her. " Please, follow me."

Faith nodded and wordlessly trailed in his wake. It was so large that she felt she'd easily get so lost in its halls. Her hand tightened on her violin case and regained her focus. He had led her to a beautiful ball room where the floors were a beautiful gold and the chandelier sparkled above them.

While she looked around Gatsby snuck his way over to the record player. Faith continued to gaze around until the track began to play. She rose a brow in question. What happened to-

" How about a dance first?" He asked as he held a hand out to her. Faith shied away, using both hands to hold her case now.  
" Oh no, I'm not really trained in ballroom dancing." She admitted. Gatsby reached out and took her hand into his then her case in the other, leaving her helpless.  
" I'll teach you." He explained simply as he placed her case out of the way. His hand rested on her hips, the other laced with her own fingers. She carefully rose her hand to his shoulder, unsure of where to put it.  
" Here right?" She asked.

He gave a gentle nod. " Now just let me lead you."  
He gave a gentle tug and they were off. Faith felt herself laugh as he lead her around the floor, the steps quickly becoming second nature to her. Never before had she felt such an experience. She had only ever slow danced with Nick but that was just a simple sway. This, this was like she was in the clouds. The air swept through her hair, the music fading away into the background and the Gatsby's gentle touches. It was all so wonderful. Her laughs made a smile slip onto his lips. This was a birthday she'd never forget


	7. Chapter 7

When Gatsby woke up he find himself in bed beside Faith. He groaned and raked his mind what happened the night before. He remembered that they continued on with their dances, varying from fast pace to slow. He remembered her laughs, her smiles, the way she'd sing along with the songs. When exhaust settled in they made their way to his room. There Faith sat on his bed while he opened a bottle of wine.

For hours they talked of their adventures. Gatsby with his stories in the war and Faith with her tales of college. He wasn't sure when but one moment they were talking and the next they were fast asleep in his bed.

Gatsby couldn't stop himself from brushing his fingers along her cheek. He took a deep breath. If only she knew what she was doing to him.

When she woke up they continued their conversation as they ate their breakfast and it was quickly decided that they would go into town today to look around. So they ate and left. With it still being the weekend the streets were still crowded but it didn't seem to bother the two. Instead they enjoyed the scenery around them and made the best of it.

As they walked Faith couldn't help but look at a group of men as they sat and played their instruments. But their hopes of catching people's attention wasn't met. Gatsby turned to ask her a question, his had fumbling with her gift in his pocket (which he had yet to give to her) when he found she was gone.

" You all sound wonderful." She spoke as she walked up to them. The drummer gave her a weak smile.

" Thank you for trying to cheer us up."  
" Yea, we know that we aren't going to be able to catch anyone's attention. At least not until we get better songs." The trumpet player followed.  
" Gatsby," She turned abruptly and looked at him, " Would you mind if I did something?"

How could he say no to her?  
" Of course not old sport."  
She smiled and then stood in the center of the small group.

" Alright, I want you to follow this beat. Could you do that for me?" She asked politely to the drummer. He looked at his friend and received a shrug. What did they have to loose any way? So he did it.

When he did it Gatsby noticed a small smile on her lips. Her foot tapping along to the beat she thought.  
" Repeat this." And she gave a small melody. The trumpet player immediately followed along. She bit her lip as she listened to the song as continued to think. Finally Gatsby saw her eyes light up as it clicked in her mind. She began to hum a soft tune then her words came out.

" I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time. When you leave I'm begging you not to go, call your name two, three times in a row. Such a funny thing for me to try to explain how I'm feeling when my pride is the one to blame. 'Cause I know I don't understand just how your love can do what no one else can."

Gatsby looked around and saw people begin to stop and stare. One by one her voice began to circle around in hopes to figure out just who it was who was singing.

" Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now. Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now." She eagerly pulled people out to dance along with her, not giving them a chance. " Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now. Looking so crazy in love's, got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love."

Gatsby couldn't stop his smile as people began to clap along. What in the world was this woman doing? Something amazing. That's what she was doing.

" When I talk to my friends so quietly, who does he think he is, look at what you've done to me." She grabbed the hem of her skirt and did a small dance. " Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress. If you ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress. It's the way that you know what I thought I knew. It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you. Yeah, but I still don't understand just how your love can do what no one else can."

Gatsby enjoyed watching her just as much as the rest did if not more. Men would have killed to have a chance to dance with her, that much was obvious. Even he found himself guilty. But when her eyes locked with his he felt himself freeze. She began to make her way up to him yet Gatsby just couldn't find himself to back away.

" Cause your love got the best of me. Baby, your blind if you can't see. Baby you got me, you got me." Her hands snaked under his and gave a tug. " You got me."

Gatsby had no doubt in that. Her love certainly did have the best of him. It was as if she was reading his mind.

As she sang her chorus she somehow managed to convince him to dance along with her just like the night before. Only this time there was more people and more . . . dare he say, attraction?

After her song the men received more than enough tips due to her help. They had tried to split it with her but she refused and instead quickly ran off before they could would make her feel guilty for not taking it.

She let out a laugh as they stopped at a near by park bench, both catching their breaths.

" I have to say old sport. I did not expect that. Was that one of your songs?"  
She shook her head. " I'm just surprised as you are. I came up with it off the top of my head."  
A third voice came in. " And it was magnificent."

Both turned around, suddenly straightening. A middle aged man stood before her with a gentle smile. He reached into his coat pocket then handed her a card.  
" I'm quite impressed with your performance back there. Please, stop by any time if you're willing to talk. I'm looking for people with talent like yours."  
Though the encounter was brief, it was overwhelming. As soon as the man had disappeared Faith let out a happy scream and jumped into Gastby's arms.  
" Gastby I did it! I have a chance!"

He spun her around, holding her as close as he could without squishing her.

" Oh congratulations old sport." He sat her down and snuck his finger under her chin, making her look up at him. " How about we celebrate tonight?"


End file.
